


Sooper

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Series, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock considers what his couple name would be with Molly. </p>
<p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooper

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in September, 2014

**Sherlock:** Molly.   
**Molly:** *looks up from microscope* yeah?  
 **Sherlock:** Sherlock.   
**Molly:** What’re you on about now?  
 **Sherlock:** *ignoring Molly* Molly-Sherlock. Hmm.   
**Molly:** *stares at Sherlock confused and goes back to looking at samples*  
 **Sherlock:** *mumbles under his breath* No. No, that won’t do. We’re not a child’s candy. *mumbles* Eh. No. Rhythms with bullocks. Not acceptable.   
**Molly:** Sherlock! Please, I-I just need a few minutes of peace and quiet please.  
 **Sherlock:** *still mumbling* That’s unfortunate. Same initials as my dear brother then I suppose. Holmes-Hooper: No. Molly-Holmes… Molmes: No. We’re not a line of Ikea furniture.   
**Molly:** *starts to smile*  
 **Sherlock:** Holmes-Molly… Holly. *ponders thought* No. Too Christmassy.   
**Molly:** How about Sooper! Of course spelled with two o’s but also sounding like the u from super like a super hero, although I guess-  
 **Sherlock:** *kisses Molly suddenly on the forehead* Brilliant. Thank you.   
~Minutes pass and they continue working~  
 **Molly:** You think about that often?  
 **Sherlock:** Think about what?  
 **Molly:** Oh. You know. Combining our names like that. *blushes*  
 **Sherlock:** I certainly don’t want to leave that up to the press. God knows they’d come up with something frilly like Sherlolly.   
**Molly:** It could be worse. It could sound dreadfully boring like Mollock.   
**Sherlock:** Oh, I hate boring.  
 **Molly:** I know. *smiles up at him*


End file.
